Americano (песня)
"Americano" - песня Леди Гаги из альбома Born This Way. О песне стало известно из интервью для журнала Vogue. 3 мая, на концерте тура Monster Ball в Мексике, Гага исполнила акустическую версию песни. 5 мая 2011, Гага исполнила песню вместе с продюсером, Фернандо Гарибэем, на концерте в Foro Sol. На пресс-конференции в Мексике, Гага упоминула, что у песни будут две версии. Первая версия это мариарчи и техноверсия, а вторая - только мариарчи и полностью на испанском. Песня была зарегистрирована в базе BMI 17 мая 2011. Описание "Это уличный техно-хаус, песня, в которой я пою об иммиграционном законе, свадьбах геев и других вещах, с которыми нам нужно что-то делать вместе с категориями людей, которые лишены некоторых гражданских прав в Америке." Затем она начинает описывать вокал в этой песне. "Она звучит как поп-песня, но когда я ее пою, я вижу Эдит Пиаф, стоящую на сцене под светом прожектора со старым микрофоном в руках". NME сообщил, что эта песня “''история любви между Гагой и девушкой из Лос-Анджелеса, это кислотный-хаус с мексиканской темой.” Гага сказала, что “Это был мой первый опыт надлежащего сотрудничества с Фернандо Гарибэем и White Shadow. Лейбл попросил Фернандо сбавить свое мексиканскую тему, но он не послушал их, и сделал по своему. Это случилось тогда, когда Prop 8 было отменен в Калифорнии. Закон об иммиграции был принят в штате Аризона, на дома иммигрантов были облавы, некоторые из которых жили здесь в течение 20 лет. Америка когда-то была свободной страной, и теперь, мы будем говорить, чтобы все отвалили.” На пресс-конференции в честь нового альбома в Мексике 6 мая 2011, Гага сказала, что песню Americano, она написала в ответ закону Аризоны об иммиграции. "Я не могу стоять в стороне, пока в моей стране действуют несправедливые законы." В твиттере, Гага упоминула, что песня Americano о том, что для нее значит американская мечта. http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/72468457769271296 Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table |-|Тур= Table Текст ;Факт :"Mis canciones son de la re revolución" (Испанский, "Мой песни о повторной революции" - "My songs are about the re-revolution") :"Mi corazón me duele por mi generación" (Испанский, "Мое сердце болит за мое поколение" - "My heart aches for my generation") :"En el verano o en Agosto" (Испанский, "Летом или в августе." - "In the summer or in August.") :"Las campanas están sonando" (Испанский, "Колокола звонят" - "The bells are ringing") :"Todos los chicos (chicas) y los chicos (chicas)" (Испанский, "Все мальчики (девочки) и мальчики (девочки)" - "All the boys (girls) and the boys (girls)") :"Están besando" (Испанский, "Они целуются." - "They are kissing.") Ремиксы *Gregori Klosman Remix - 6:08 Участники записи *Программироваие — Фернандо Гарибэй, DJ White Shadow *Инструменты и аранжировка — Фернандо Гарибэй, Чече Алара *Музыка/копирайт — Кристина Абароа (Moon Moosic, Inc.) *Синтезатор, гитары — Фернандо Гарибэй *Группа мариарчи **Бас-гитара и виуэлы — Марио Эрнандес **Гитара — Стефани Амарo, Фернандо Гарибэй **Гитара — Энди Абад **Виолончель — Хулио Эрнандес, Суему Гонсалес **Труба — Гарри Ким *Бэк-вокал — Фернандо Гарибэй, Леди Гага *Дополнительный бэк-вокал — Карлос Мургуя, Дэвид Гомес, Хорхе Алаврез *Записана — Дейвом Расселлом в студийном автобусе. *Дополнительная запись — Рафа Сардина в The Mix Room (Бербанк ) *Микс — Дейв Расселл в The Mix Room (Бербанк ) *Ассистент — Павел Павао *Мастеринг — Жене Гримальди в Oasis Mastering Бербанк ) 'Издательство''' Упоминания *''Born This Way'' *BMI | Repertoire *BMI | Repertoire "Americano (Gregori Klosman Remix)" Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с Born This Way Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour Категория:Песни в туре Born This Way Ball